


Diversion

by CottonCandyWhump



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Canon Era, Drabble, French, Gen, Mistranslations, french lafayette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22116094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CottonCandyWhump/pseuds/CottonCandyWhump
Summary: “That’s not the right phrase, non?”
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	Diversion

The group had been invited to General Washington’s house for a special dinner prepared by his life. The group consisted of Hamilton, Laurens, Mulligan, Lafayette, and the general himself, along with his wife.

“This is wonderful, Mrs. Washington!” Lafayette exclaims partway through the meal. Mrs. Washington smiles at the frenchman.

“Why thank you, Lafayette.”

“C’est… how you Americans say? As good as a baby’s bottom.”

There’s a burst of shocked laughter from the Washingtons’ end of the table and a wheeze of amusement that seems to come from Hamilton. 

Lafayette flushes red as he takes in the shocked expression of General and Mrs. Washington. “That’s not the right phrase, non? My apologies.”

“It’s alright, dear. I understand what you mean,” Mrs. Washington smiles at him. With a nod and a grin, their meal continues.

**Author's Note:**

> First Hamilton fanfic. I have fallen into the endless hole of Hamilton.


End file.
